1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for fabricating passivation of a gate electrode, and more particularly, to a method to avoid a bridge in the gate electrode in the subsequent process for forming a contact window.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional method for forming a gate electrode, a photoresist layer is used to transfer a pattern to an underlying nitride layer, tungsten silicide layer and a polysilicon layer. The photoresist layer is then removed. As long as the photoresist layer is sufficiently thick, the precision for the pattern transferring step can be retained. A cap layer is formed on the gate electrode, followed by forming a conformal liner oxide layer on the gate electrode. A spacer is formed on sidewalls of the gate electrode and the cap layer. While forming an opening within an oxide layer formed over the gate electrode, since the materials of the liner oxide layer and the oxide layer are the same, the liner oxide layer between the spacer and the gate electrode is to be removed consequently. When the opening is filled by a conductive material, a bridge between the conductive material and the gate electrode is caused to result a device failure. The yield of product is thus seriously affected.